Items
Pitfall Items Pitall:The Mayan Adventure * Sling Shot - An item that will let you shoot enemies. * Boomerang - A powerful, throwable item that can defeat enemies. * Sling Stones - Contains stones for your slingshot. * Exploding Stones - Rare stones that can easily defeat enemies on contact. * Sacred Heart - Can restore health once collected. * Golden Idol - Will bring you back to life if you die. * Time Keeper - An item that will freeze time. * Mayan Chili Pepper - An item that will increase your running and jumping abilities. Pitfall:The Lost Expedition Canteen This useful Item will allow Harry to carry some water from Healing Springs with him where ever he goes. Press UP on the secondary Control Stick to drink from it, but you first need to fill it by pressing DOWN on the secondary Control Stick while in a Healing Spring to fill it. Each unit of the Canteen refills one unit of Harry's Life Meter. Gasmask This fashion statement will allow Harry to walk through noxious fumes without any nausea. Hold UP on the secondary Control Stick to protect Harry from those nasty green clouds. Pickaxes These sharp pointed tools will allow Harry to scale ice/crystal walls with ease, provided he presses the direction he wishes to go on the Control Sticks (one for each hand). Harry can also spin in a circle with both Pickaxes by equipping them, followed by rotating the secondary Control Stick repeatedly (just note this can make him dizzy if he goes too long). Raft More of a glorified inner tube, this handy Item will let Harry slide down a snowy pass as well as float over frigid or electrified water in safety. Harry presses the direction he wishes to go on the Control Sticks (one for each hand), as he will paddle along. Harry can also jump when sliding along the snow by pressing the Jump Button. Shield This heavy gift from the Natives will allow Harry to block attacks from above by holding UP on the secondary Control Stick, and he can also use the sturdy material as an attack by pressing that Attack Button while the Item is equipped. Sling To fire this nifty Item, press DOWN on the secondary Control Stick to load the weapon, followed by UP on the secondary Control Stick to let the rock fly. The two Shoulder Buttons will allow Harry to roll and dodge while he is aiming his shots. TNT This explosive Item will destroy any enemy as well as many rock formations. Hold DOWN on the secondary Control Stick while aiming with the Control Stick, followed by pressing UP on the secondary Control Stick to throw. Also note that Harry can flip TNT a short distance in front of himself while walking around, provided he has the TNT equipped and he presses UP on the secondary Control Stick. Torch Burning and lighting are the two purposes of this Item, so use in any dark area or where something needs to be burned.